Window Shopping
by chibisamalove
Summary: Just an Allen and Shelley friendship piece.  Don't ask me where the title came from, okay? XD


**Author's note – **This story is actually meant to be sort of a surprise gift for Princess Artemis for all of the help and support she's offered me with Allen. It's an Allen and Shelley friendship fic that takes place during Episode I. Think of it as taking place after Mary and Shelley take their naps and Allen and chaos have their talk, I guess. I've got enough time before the Gnosis attack… Ha, I also finally have an idea that doesn't include Jr.! As such, bear with me as I wade into "unknown territory." XD

**Disclaimer – **As usual, I own none of the characters within. Sadly enough.

Allen Ridgeley stared after Shion Uzuki, the one he always referred to as Chief, as she walked away from him. He was trying, without success, to contain his sigh. His idea to take her to the café hadn't panned out; although if he was to be perfectly honest, he hadn't expected it to. After meeting chaos and having a talk with him, he decided against returning to his room, despite the enticing thought of sinking into the Jacuzzi. He left the park to board the transport, not quite sure where he'd end up. The bridge seemed to be the most likely destination, because he wished to tell Shelley Godwin thank you for providing him with the idea once again. He walked off the transport and hurried onto the elevator, hoping he wouldn't be disturbing the constant pace the _Durandal _always seemed to keep up. Mary Godwin was the first person he came across, and she gave him a bright smile. "Hey, ya," she greeted. "What ya doin' here o' all places?"

Allen lifted a hand to the back of his head. "Uh, I was kind of looking for Shelley. I don't really want to bother her if you're all busy, though…"

"Ah, she's in her normal spot," Mary replied, pointing up toward the navigator's seat. "Can't miss that purple hair!" She giggled and then headed over to speak to one of the numerous 100-Series Realians upon the bridge.

Biting his lip, Allen made his way toward where he could clearly see Shelley intently working. Mary hadn't soothed his fears that he might be disturbing the lavender-haired navigator, so he stood there for a minute, unsure of what to do or say.

Shelley looked up with a small smile. "Hello, Allen. If you would like me to acknowledge your presence, it would be prudent to say something that would let me know you are there."

He laughed slightly. "Well, you looked really busy, so I didn't want to bother you. How'd you know I was standing here then?"

"It is quite difficult to miss the Vector uniform," she said delicately, her tone not clearly indicating how the words were to be taken. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for telling me about the café. It didn't work out, because the Chief was really tired, but it was a great idea. I know I rushed out of here when you told me, and I'm not sure I told you thanks. I didn't want you thinking I was ungrateful or anything," he said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I did not think that at all, Allen. I was aware that you appreciated the idea simply because you did rush off as you did. It is a shame that you have not been able to enjoy the café, however." She rose to her feet gracefully and called Mary's name. "Mary, would you mind if I took a bit of time to show Allen around the Foundation?"

Mary called back, "Nah, ya go right on ahead, sis. I can hold down the fort for a while. Especially with the Little Mastah not around." She shook her head in a sisterly fashion and then returned to walking about the lower section of the bridge.

"Perhaps if you are able to tell Shion rather than give her another's opinion, she will be more open to trying the café," Shelley told Allen gently. "Afterwards, I will show you about the Foundation if you would like."

Allen hesitated briefly, wondering if he should stay aboard the ship. He didn't think the Chief would appreciate having to search him down when she awakened. A small voice whispered that she might not come looking for him, anyway. With that thought firmly in place, he gave Shelley a shy grin. "I wouldn't mind that. I'm pretty hungry, and this is supposed to be **the **spot for vacations, right?"

"Indeed, it is. I will return sometime later, Mary. Do not allow the Little Master to disrupt things when he returns," she said with a long-suffering sigh. Receiving Mary's vow to hold him down if he tried, Allen and Shelley left the bridge.

When the transport to the Foundation touched down, Allen followed Shelley out into the arrival area. "So," he said, making conversation, "where's the café you were telling me about, anyway? Not that I know much about the Foundation, since I've only taken a quick look around the one time."

"It is tucked away behind some of our other shops," she answered. "Most residents will simply eat at the _Iron Man _bar and restaurant, but the café is able to maintain a sufficient enough business to continue running. Even if that was not the case, Master Gaignun would do what was needed to help it. That is simply the way he is."

He wasn't sure how to reply. He barely knew Gaignun Kukai, and he was a bit overwhelmed in his presence because of how important a political figure Gaignun was. He settled for nodding in response to what Shelley had said. They made their way down the street, and he looked over the different businesses lined up. "I can see why this place is so popular," he observed. "Looks like people can find almost anything they need. How come it looks so old-fashioned, though? I don't think I remember reading about that…"

She came to a halt beside an alley. "We must turn down here to reach the café," she said when he looked at her blankly. As they continued walking, she returned to what he'd asked. "It looks this way because Master Gaignun and the Little Master are deeply immersed in all forms of history. They wished for it to look like an actual town from Lost Jerusalem. They also like the residents to band together to do everything as it was done then. We have had little resistance to it. The Foundation acts as a family at all times."

"A family…" he mused. His family was a sore spot for him, but he wasn't about to weigh her down with it. "That's great that they all can do that. Oh, is this the café?" He looked up to see a neat, white building tucked into the corner of the alley. "Do the residents even know it's here?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Some of them do," she said with a smile. "There are some who are adventurous and seek out new things. Now let us head inside so we can take care of the hunger issue we both seem to have."

He allowed her to go before him. He followed her inside, glancing around to see the small, comfortable-looking booths and cheerful paintings hanging upon the walls. "It seems like a really nice place. It makes me wish the Chief had agreed to come," he said with a sigh.

A young waitress led them to their table and handed them menus. Shelley smiled when she saw Allen turn his over in his hands, looking at it strangely. "They do not use holographic menus here, Allen. They did not do so in earlier times, and this café strictly adheres to that fact."

He turned the menu right-side up and chuckled. "I guess I've shown you I take certain things for granted, huh? Since I've figured out how to use the menu now, maybe we should order?"

They did so when the waitress returned, and then they spent some time talking. Shelley told him about her job as navigator of the _Durandal_ while he spoke of his as a Vector engineer. They were so involved, both jumped when the waitress reappeared. "I'm so sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you. Please enjoy your meal." She left them with a smile.

After they'd finished up, Shelley decided to give Allen somewhat of a tour to acquaint him with the shops and such. Their first stop was the Smile Bakery, where they met the baker's daughter staffing the front counter. "Hi, Shelley!" Mina greeted. "What can I get you today?"

"I am simply introducing a friend to the many places of business within the Foundation," Shelley returned. "Is there something you would like to try, Allen? This is Allen Ridgeley, Mina. Allen, this is Mina. She takes care of the public area of the bakery because her father has somewhat of an aversion to the customers."

Allen watched Mina shrug with a pleasant smile. "Um, what would you recommend?" he asked, directing the question to both of them.

Shelley nodded to Mina. "You believe as I do, correct? That he must try the AGWS bread?"

Allen's eyes widened. "I've never heard of that before. Is it any good? And why do they call it that, by the way?" He received his answer when he saw the bread was shaped into something resembling an actual AGWS unit. "I don't think I can eat it," he laughed. "I'd feel bad about destroying the work that went into it."

Shelley waved a hand. "Please do not worry. It is the bakery's biggest seller, so you must try it for yourself." Seeing Allen's hesitation, she smiled again and broke a piece off. She put the piece to his mouth, leaving him no choice but to take it. A look of bliss crossed his face as he chewed, and she allowed herself another smile. "Did we not tell you?"

He attempted to pay for the bread, but Mina shook her head. "You can consider that one on the house. Just don't tell Daddy," she whispered, glancing at the upper level with a roll of her eyes.

After wandering briefly throughout the other shops and having Shelley introduce Allen to everyone they came in contact with, their last stop was the _Iron Man _bar. Shelley sighed regretfully. "I must return to the bridge, Allen. I have left Mary on her own for longer than usual, and she will be sure to tell me so. I enjoyed our time together today. I hope you are able to convince Shion to accompany you to the café the next time you go."

Allen secretly doubted that the Chief would enjoy the café as he had, considering her aversion to all things historical. He refrained from saying so to Shelley, however, and looked around the bar. "I'm just going to stay here for a while, if that's okay, Shelley. I mean, I can walk you back if you need me to," he said in a rush.

She replied, "No, I will be fine returning on my own. I thank you for the offer, however." She started to walk away, but Allen's voice stopped her.

"I seem to be forgetting a bunch of stuff today," he told her, raising his hand to the back of his head in embarrassment. "I had a great time, too. It was nice just spending time with someone who listens." He and Shelley parted ways, and he moved toward the life-size cutout of the Iron 3, where Shion would find him shortly.

**Author's note 2 – **So, how was it? I'm not sure it came out the way I wanted it to, but I just wanted to write something nice and not romantic for Allen and Shelley. Did I do okay for not writing Jr. at all? Let me know! XD


End file.
